


In Between

by jedishampoo



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedishampoo/pseuds/jedishampoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo/Sanzo, PWP...ish. After the crisis but before the return of routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/gifts).



**Title: In Between**  
**Author:** jedishampoo  
**Pairing:** Gojyo/Sanzo  
**Rating:** NC-l7  
**Summary:** PWP. After the crisis but before the return of routine.  
**Author’s Notes:** Set after the end of Reload, but no real spoilers. Belated birthday gift for** caeseria**[****](http://caeseria.livejournal.com/), who is the awesomest ever!

For caeseria's prompt of 53 bj action with a soft and needy Sanzo with pants down. :) Love you sweetie! Whether you wanted it or not, I tried to write them in a more gooey manner than I usually would; not so sure gooey is my forte but goodness, I loves Gojyo/Sanzo. Thanks to [**sharpeslass**](http://sharpeslass.livejournal.com/) for the beta and marking my sentence fragments and for the moral support as I wibbled. About 2400 words.

*** * ***

  
For the first time since they’d put him there, Sanzo had gotten out of bed on his own. And he’d done even more than that: he’d gotten out of bed and staggered out the front door and then he’d disappeared. That had been three or four hours earlier. He’d acted like he’d wanted to be alone, so Gojyo went looking for him.

Mount Nowhere was a big place but Sanzo couldn’t move too quickly, beat-all-to-hell like he was. Gojyo found him soon enough, robeless and flat on his back in a clearing some little ways from their cabin in the woods. His eyes were closed like he was passed out, or maybe meditating. His hair was a bit messy and damp, and he had his hands clasped on his chest like he was laid out for his own funeral. The grass was flat in a little outline around him.

He was breathing. Obviously not dead, then. Gojyo stood over him for a few moments, staring, wondering what the hell was going on in Sanzo’s head at any given moment, and trying to decide whether or not it was a good time to give Sanzo hell for taking off in the first place. Sanzo certainly deserved a little hell, after what he’d pulled and what they’d pulled his ass out of.

At the moment Sanzo looked like he didn’t have a care in the world, was laying there all tranced-out. He didn’t open his eyes or even move while Gojyo lurked over him, blowing smoke down toward his face. Like everything Gojyo tried to send Sanzo’s way, the smoke was caught in the breeze and blown off-course before it could reach its target.

That same breeze caught some of Gojyo’s hair that had escaped its elastic band, sending it to tickle his neck. Gojyo shoved his cigarette between his lips and reached up to tuck his hair back in, procrastinating while he thought of all the things he wanted to say to Sanzo.

Maybe there wasn’t really anything to say. The four of them were in one of those weird _in-between_ times, between the crisis and the routine. It was one of those times when Hakkai smiled for real a lot more, when Goku ate his food like a normal human and didn’t fight Gojyo for the last barbecued pork-bun or whatever, when Sanzo let himself heal and glared at them all without really meaning it.

_You ever thought about saying thanks, asshole? _

“You’re awfully relaxed for someone laying out here all alone and helpless,” Gojyo said, finally.

“I’m not worried about you killing me,” Sanzo said, lips barely moving. Eyes still shut, he sat up and dug his hands into the grass behind him. He winced as he leaned his weight onto his arms. He wasn’t actively bleeding anymore, but there were still blood-stains on his jeans. His bare arms were splotched blue and green and all the other colors of the bruise rainbow.

_We see each other in all our pathetic states_. Sanzo’d already found plenty of hell on his own. Gojyo sighed and dropped his smoke. He ground it into the grass and dirt under his boot. “Not when you’re beat all to hell, anyway. It’d hardly be worth my time.”

Sanzo only _hmphed_ at Gojyo’s wit, seeming weirdly mellow and un-Sanzo-ish, and then Gojyo remembered they were living in-between, hovering and waiting for real life to return. Sanzo hung his head back on his shoulders and rolled it, cracking his neck. Gojyo watched the uncaring slide of Sanzo’s shoulders, the blond hair turned white-gold in the fading sunlight, bright as it ruffled against the black silk of his sleeveless shirt. Shining and dark all in one package, that was Sanzo. Gojyo eyed Sanzo’s jawline and his eyelashes spread out against his cheeks.

Too bad that so pretty a package came with such a nasty temperament-- nasty most of the time, anyway. Even to Gojyo. _Especially_ to Gojyo, sometimes. This was despite any kinda _thing_ they mighta had before... And _there_ was a question: where did the two of them stand? Where did Gojyo want them to stand?

Gojyo bent down a little and curled his fingers around the back of Sanzo’s neck, finding it as warm as it’d looked and cool at the same time from being on the ground. Another perfect metaphor thingum for Sanzo.

Sanzo allowed it, leaned his head back into Gojyo’s palm. Maybe they were in the same place they’d been before. They all changed and yet never seemed to; maybe the changes were small but felt big at the time? Like, Gojyo still wanted Sanzo, and he should have been pissed off but wasn’t.

Gojyo found himself unconsciously playing with Sanzo’s soft hair, sifting little bits of grass from it, thinking about the skin beneath the black silk. Gojyo knew how _he_ felt. So how did Sanzo feel?

“You look like shit,” Gojyo said, easing into their old brand of foreplay.

“Are you trying to kill me with obvious?”

More sweet nothings. “No,” Gojyo said, and then he kneeled and pushed Sanzo’s head into the ground with the force of his lips. And again Sanzo allowed it, just lay down with his arms at his sides and even kissed Gojyo back, opening his mouth wide, lazily sweeping his tongue along the nearly violent jabs of Gojyo’s kiss. Sanzo was so crazy-slow, so insistent in his laziness, that Gojyo was forced to slow down himself to match Sanzo’s rhythm.

There was Sanzo doing what he did, deflecting Gojyo’s questions that weren’t really and being pretty fucking amazing as always. Sanzo’s mouth was dry ‘cause he’d been lying around breathing the mountain air for however-many-three-hours. Gojyo wet it for him, slowly, since that’s how Sanzo wanted it.

After a few embarrassingly satisfying minutes of making out, Gojyo lay his head on the ground next to Sanzo’s ear. He slid his fingers along Sanzo’s torso, top to bottom, exploring the once-familiar territory of his shoulders where the silk met the skin, then down, toying with the waist-edge of his shirt. Gojyo slipped his fingers underneath, letting the small hairs around Sanzo’s navel tickle his palm. He felt the lazy twitch of muscles under his hand.

“So you need help getting back to the cabin or what?” Gojyo mumbled, nibbling on Sanzo’s earlobe.

“Tch,” Sanzo muttered, and rolled his head to the side to allow Gojyo’s lips and tongue freer access to this neck. “Screw you.”

“I take it that means ‘yes,’” Gojyo said, sucking on the warm skin under Sanzo’s ear, tongue tasting the sweet, irregular and aroused thump of Sanzo’s pulse just under his skin. Sanzo was up for it, all right. Say what you would about their routine working relationship, their bodies had never cared; they worked together just fine. More than fine.

Gojyo’s cock was already nice and hard and getting harder from feeling Sanzo’s body under his fingers. His hand was smashed between them and getting sweaty. He moaned and shoved his crotch into Sanzo’s hip.

“Ow,” Sanzo mumbled. Then, “dammit.”

Gojyo stopped what he was doing and raised himself to his knees a little, lifting some of his weight off of Sanzo.

“I s’pose if you’re hurtin’ that bad, then a reunion fuck is out of the question?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Sanzo said, but didn’t elaborate. Gojyo read it as, _yeah_, Sanzo was hurting, and didn’t want Gojyo to know it.

But his face was all flushed pink and pretty and he had a tell-tale bulge in his jeans at the crotch. It was kinda irresistible, Sanzo all soft and needy like this. Gojyo had the sudden urge to be really, really nice. He could get whatever he needed later, when things were a bit more even.

_Later, later_, everything could wait for later when real life started up again. Gojyo pushed his fingers into Sanzo’s belly, ten points of pressure into soft skin he’d discovered on a body that was all lean and tight elsewhere, then roughly unfastened the fly of Sanzo’s jeans and yanked at the hem.

“Bet you wouldn’t say no to a blowjob,” Gojyo smirked down at him.

_No_, Sanzo wouldn’t. He didn’t say a word, only arched his hips to allow Gojyo to slither his jeans down past his knees. Half-naked and with his cock hard against his stomach Sanzo was beautiful, like he always was, like something worth being nice to.

Gojyo rubbed the dry, hard skin of Sanzo’s cock, watched his half-shirted chest moving with his breaths, and wanted to say something that wouldn’t sound stupid. The best he could come up with was “how’s that?” And Sanzo didn’t answer, just breathed tiny moans that Gojyo had to strain to hear and watched Gojyo with half-closed eyes under fluttering lashes.

The harsh breathing was a good answer, anyway. The sound and the look in Sanzo’s eyes jolted right to Gojyo’s dick and then he remembered it would have to be _later_, because he sure as hell didn’t feel like stitching Sanzo back up again.

_Fine, fine, blowjob as promised_. Gojyo was a goddamned saint, really. He got down to business, licked the head of Sanzo’s cock, the skin all nice and hot in the cool air and hard for Gojyo. _Gojyo the saint_. He slipped his lips around the end, slowly, slowly, and Sanzo’s thighs twitched and Gojyo held them down, pushing the heels of his palms into Sanzo’s skin where his hips met his waist. Goddamn but Sanzo was skinny, and he had bruises all along in there, too, the bruise-rainbow even more pretty up close. He tasted clean, though.

“You have a bath?” he asked from around Sanzo’s cock.

“What the fuck are you trying to say?” Sanzo mumbled.

“Mmph, mph,” Gojyo mumbled back. It didn’t matter. It felt like it’d been forever since he’d done this, since they’d done this; a few months and a thousand or so dead people ago? But here was everyone, alive, and Sanzo was here and shivering under Gojyo’s saintly fingers. He gripped the base of Sanzo’s cock in a curl and sucked it in a little further, fluttering the back of his tongue against the head.

“Ah, shit,” Sanzo coughed, and grabbed Gojyo’s hair.

“Ow,” it was Gojyo’s turn to say.

“Hnph,” Sanzo said, then did something he’d never done before: he slid a hand along Gojyo’s neck to where his hair was gathered and pulled off the tie. Gojyo’s hair fell free and curtained over his face and Sanzo’s fingers curled about his ears, urgent fingers, all rough from handling a pistol.

Sexy. Gojyo moaned around Sanzo’s cock and _geeze_ his dick hurt, all throbbing against the inside of his jeans. He eased back, pulling his lips off Sanzo with a slurp. He was about to ask if it would be okay for him to hump Sanzo’s boot but instead he _pfted_ a little breath against Sanzo’s spit-slicked cock. A return gift for the small touch.

“How’s that?” he whispered, looking up. Then he grinned a smidge. It was obvious that Sanzo wanted to say something nasty or curl his lip but his eyes were desperate. Yeah, it’d been a long time but Gojyo remembered _that_ look, the quivering-on-the-edge Sanzo.

“You--” Sanzo managed to choke out.

“Fine, fine,” Gojyo interrupted and swallowed Sanzo’s cock again, inhaling deeply around the musky-clean skin. Sanzo’s hips rose like they’d been pulled by Gojyo’s breath, and Gojyo could feel under his lips that it wouldn’t take long and he wanted to smile but his mouth was full of cock. A couple more deep breaths and Sanzo’s hip-muscles clenched under Gojyo’s palms and Sanzo’s fingers nearly pulled his ear off and Sanzo came, spurting into Gojyo’s mouth.

Gojyo almost wasn’t ready but he just managed to not-choke it down. He wiped his stinging, streaming eyes and let Sanzo’s semi-limp cock slide from his mouth.

“Kaff,” he said.

“Hn,” Sanzo breathed. He released Gojyo’s ear and covered his face with both hands, elbows pointing at the sky.

Gojyo hovered on his hands and knees and glared at Sanzo for ignoring him after that fantastic, free blow-job. He thought about humping Sanzo’s boot without permission.

_You ever thought about saying thanks, asshole? _

“Hey--” he began.

“Hn,” Sanzo said from under his fingers, and this time it sounded more like a laugh. “Goddamn, I hurt. The reunion fuck is definitely out of the question.”

_Sanzo, in between_. Gojyo couldn’t stop his own grin. “Later?”

“... Yeah.”

...when real life started up again. Gojyo gave up hope of humping Sanzo’s leg and rolled onto his back in the grass. Next to him, Sanzo pulled up his jeans. The Mount Nowhere sky above them was more cloudy red-orange than blue. The air was cool when Gojyo twisted his hair off his sweaty neck.

“I s’pose we’ll be back on the road, soon,” Gojyo said after a while, when his body had calmed a little and his dick no longer felt like it wanted to jump out of his pants.

“Mumble mumble,” Sanzo said.

“Now what the fuck are you trying to say?” Gojyo laughed. He tensed when he heard the click of Sanzo’s pistol, but relaxed again when he realized it was just being checked, not being aimed. Where the hell had Sanzo put it? Gojyo certainly hadn’t felt it in Sanzo’s jeans. It was probably best not to ask. “You’re mumbling, monk. ‘S’Okay. My blowjobs have that effect on people.”

Sanzo snorted. “I _said_, a day or two. Are you deaf as well as stupid?”

“Fuck you,” Gojyo said. The sky was darkening. Hakkai and Goku had wanted to leave Sanzo alone but even they’d be getting worried soon. Who knew when that Ukoku dude might be back? Gojyo pushed himself up to sit and dug his smokes and lighter out of his jacket. He lit a smoke. Behind him he heard the repeated, failed snick of Sanzo’s lighter. Gojyo passed his lighter over his shoulder without looking and felt Sanzo nab it out of his fingers. He smoked, and wondered if Sanzo realized how much he needed them. All of them.

“Here,” he heard Sanzo say, and turned to see Sanzo holding the lighter out to him. His gesture was almost polite. When Gojyo took the lighter Sanzo leaned back on his hands again, and winced again before he could catch himself.

“You’re gonna need help getting back, ain’t you?” Gojyo said, not really a question.

“Don’t be stupid,” Sanzo said.

Which, again, meant _yes, please_. Gojyo was a true saint. For as long as he needed to be.

**END.**

  
_Thanks for reading! Comments, concrit, snark, all is welcomed and loved and appreciated._


End file.
